Side by Side
by Grey Winter
Summary: Cada persona que se cruza por nuestro camino, forma parte de nuestra vida, sea buena o mala, todo ocasionado por lo que muchos suelen llamar, el destino...


**Disclarmer****:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, yo solo los uso para esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**- Side by side -**

**Cap.- 1- The suburbs**

–Vamos Axel, tienes que ayudarme, por favor

–Ya te dije que no Demyx, siempre término trabajando en tu lugar

–Pero esta vez es importante – se excuso el castaño

–¿Y ahora que? – pregunto molesto Axel ante la insistencia de Demyx

–Veras, hay linda chica que…

–Espera… quieres que vaya a trabajar por ti, ¿cuando tu estas en una cita?

–Si

–Realmente eres un desvergonzado

–Por favor Axel, solo hazlo por el día de mañana si, por favor

Siempre era lo mismo, Demyx le pedía que lo suplantara en el trabajo, mientras que el salía a divertirse, ahora pasado un año de vivir juntos, Axel se arrepentía de haber decidido vivir con el. Ellos eran amigos desde hace ya varios años, pero hace poco decidieron alquilar un departamento para los dos, al principio todo iba bien, pero luego la irresponsabilidad de Demyx, comenzó a darle problemas a Axel; su situación económica no era muy buena por eso ambos trabajaban, aunque al final Demyx siempre terminaba gastando su sueldo en cosas innecesarias.

–Axel ayúdame, por favor

–No, ya te dije que no, no pienso ayudarte

El pelirrojo intento evadir las suplicas del otro huyendo al lugar mas cercano que tenia, la sala; dado que no contaban con un alto presupuesto, el departamento donde Vivian era modesto, no muy lujoso, ni amplio, en ocasiones Axel bromeaba diciendo que con tan solo dar cinco pasos podría recorrer todo el apartamento. Ya en la sala encendió el televisor, cambiando los canales rápidamente sin mirar al castaño, que lo seguía de cerca.

–Vamos Axel, yo siempre te ayudado – replico al momento que se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo indignación

–Si y como yo te pido ayuda tan seguido – respondió de forma irónica

–Además eres un buen amigo

–No me chantajes con eso, sabes que mañana es mi día de descanso y no pienso pasarlo haciendo tu trabajo

–Te prometo que esta será la última vez que te pido un favor

–Como si eso fuera a pasar

–Bueno estoy "casi", seguro que será la última vez

–Esta bien, te suplantare mañana, solo cállate que tus lloriqueos no me dejan oír la televisión – cedió al final

–Si, gracias Axel, solo espero que el jefe no se entere y me despida

–Si eso llegara a pasa te lo tendrías bien merecido, por planear tus citas en horario de trabajo

–Axel se supone que debes apoyarme

–Lo intento, pero a veces es imposible hacerlo

################

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Roxas y Sora disfrutaban de su cena, en un restauran que se localizaba a solo unas calles de donde ambos vivían. Sora era un chico muy alegre y simpático, en cambio Roxas era un poco más callado y reservado, ellos se llevaban muy bien, asistían a la misma universidad, compartían algunas clases en común y vivían en el mismo edificio. Ellos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de ser un tanto diferentes en personalidad.

–Roxas que tal si vamos mañana al parque, después de clases – pregunto Sora tomando un sorbo de su bebida

–No se, yo…

–Vamos anímate – interrumpió el castaño para intentar animarlo, ya que por lo regular, a Roxas no le gustaba mucho salir con el

–Pero… ¿desde cuando a ti te gusta ir al parque? – Roxas tenia sus razones para dudar, ya que el no era muy dado a pasear por los parques, eran demasiado tranquilos y aburridos para el gusto de Sora

–eh… pues, solo es por que… mañana será un lindo día para salir a pasear… por el parque y esas cosas

–¿Seguro? oh acaso Kairi tiene algo que ver en todo esto

Kairi, una bonita chica pelirroja, que por alguna razón, desde el primer momento en que Sora la conoció, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, aunque el siempre lo negaba o intentaba ocultarlo.

–¿Kairi? No claro que no, hablas de ella como si fuera en lo único que pensara

–¿Y no es así? – pregunto con ironía el rubio

–Por supuesto que no – respondió algo nervioso

–Bien en ese caso iremos mañana

–Que bien – inquirió animado antes de seguir comiendo

–Sora come más despacio o terminaras ahogándote – lo regaño como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

################

A la mañana siguiente Demyx, desordenada su armario tirando ropa por toda la habitación, para salir finalmente con dos camisas en la mano

–Axel cual camisa crees que deba usar, ¿esta o esta? – pregunto con ambas prendas en sus manos, una de color verde y otra azul

–Yo creo que mejor esta – le muestra una playera morada con el estampado de cafetería Doly (vaya que nombre tan original XD)

–No esa no, sabes que no me va el morado – recalco de forma vanidosa

–Claro y yo si me veo bien de morado, y por eso tengo que ir a trabajar en mi día libre

–Sabes tienes razón… el azul es mejor – al momento de elegir la camisa azul, boto la otra al suelo, sin preocuparse de ordenarla en su sitio

–No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije verdad

–¿Dijiste algo Axel?, es que estaba algo distraído

–Olvídalo

Para evitar una nueva discusión, Axel tomo sus cosas y salio rumbo a la dichosa cafetería Doly. El establecimiento se encontraba en medio de uno de los mas grandes y concurridos parques de la ciudad, frente a el estaba una hermosa fuente, con algunas mesas y sillas a su alrededor, preparadas para comer al aire libre o simplemente para descansar y platicar un rato.

En la cafetería Olette, una bonita chica castaña de ojos verdes, se encargaba de recibir los pedidos y pagos en la caja registradora y Axel le entregaba al cliente su orden, para el era una suerte que Olette fuera su amiga, ya que entre ambos se cubrían sus errores y faltas, solo para que el gruñón de Zexion (el encargado) no los descubra, era una completa desgracia que le dueño del lugar fuera el padre de Zexion, ya que como el hijo mayor debía cuidar el lugar, pero siempre abusaba de su poder, obligando a los demás a cumplir todas sus ordenes por mas pesadas o aburridas que fueran.

################

Como lo habían planeado, después de clases Sora y Roxas terminaron en el parque

–Hace mucho que no venia por este lugar – dijo Roxas mirando a su alrededor

–Igual yo, me pregunto por que no habíamos venido antes

–No recuerdas la última vez que te invite al parque

–No

–Te dije que viniéramos a pasear por aquí y me dijiste que eso era cosa de niños

–¿Yo dije eso?, bueno no importa, mejor vamos a tomar algo – sugirió al llegar al centro del parque – Hey mira Roxas ahí están Kairi y Namine que "coincidencia" no crees – Pronuncio animado señalando una mesa a lo lejos, donde ellas se encontraban

–Si claro coincidencia, era tu plan encontrarnos con ellas verdad

–No de veras, no es planeado, no es como si se tratara de una cita doble o algo así

–Tú planeaste todo esto y a mis espaldas, no puedo creerlo Sora, creí que éramos amigos

–Pero si soy tu amigo

–Y por lo que veo de Kairi también eres un muy buen amigo

–En realidad espero ser algo más con ella – dijo con una media sonrisa

–Ni siquiera se por que confió en ti, sabia que esto era una mala idea

–Vamos Roxas nos están esperando – le apresuro

Roxas dejo escapar un largo suspiro a manera de resignación encaminándose junto al castaño, a donde ambas chicas conversaban animadamente sin percatarse de que ellos habían llegado.

–Hola chicas – Sora fue el primero en saludar

–Hola Sora, pensé que ya no llegarían – contesto Namine

–No digas eso Namine, saben que nunca las dejaría plantadas y mucho menos a ustedes – respondió Sora

–Bueno yo solo lo digo por que ahí algunos chicos que tienen la mala costumbre de dejar a sus citas plantadas – Explico la rubia

–Si la cita fuera contigo, no los culpo por dejarte plantada – susurro para si Roxas

–¿Dijiste algo Roxas? – pregunto extrañada Kairi

–Yo… nada solo, que hace un poco de calor ¿no creen?

–Si tienes razón – le respondió Kairi

–Por que no vamos por unas bebidas Roxas – sugirió el castaño

–Si claro

–Bien pero no se tarde – pronuncio Kairi

Con una gran sonrisa, Sora se alejo junto al rubio, a comprar las bebidas, por suerte justo a la mitad del parque, estaba un establecimiento donde podrían comprarlas y así no irían tan lejos.

–Simpáticas no – hablo Sora aun sin poder borrar su sonrisa

–Habla por ti – en cambio Roxas parecía un poco malhumorado

–Vamos, Namine no es tan mala, además se ve que le interesas

–Pero ella a mi no, es una pesada

–Exageras

–"Pensé que ya no llegarían", que clase de bienvenida es esa

–Ella es así, solo bromeaba

–Además sabes que no la soporto, suficiente tengo con verla todos los días en la universidad, como para soportarla por las tarde también

–Dale una oportunidad, quizás no sea tan mala, sal con ella conócela, no sabes tal vez muy en el fondo también te gusta

–Ni muy, ni en el fondo, eso jamás sucederá, solo hago esto para que por fin te le declares a Kairi

–Sabes que eso toma algo de tiempo

–Si pero un año de esperar a que ocurra es mas que suficiente, y mejor voy yo solo a comprar las bebidas, no quiero que la doncella rubia, piense que huimos de ella

–Bien pero tranquilízate no queremos dar una mala impresión

–Ya vete – le amenazo con una mirada de enojo

################

–Bienvenido a cafetería Doly, que desea ordenar – le atendió amable Olette al llegar Roxas

–Cuatro bebidas grandes, por favor

–Bien aquí tiene pase a la ventanilla de alado por su orden y gracias por su compra – Olette le entrega un nota para recibir su pedido

Roxas tomo el papel y espero su turno, mientras veía discutir a una anciana con el empleado, al parecer aquella discusión ya llevaba algo de tiempo.

–No joven, esta no es mi debida – repetía nuevamente la mujer

–Abuela ya se lo cambien 3 veces, que es lo que quiere entonces – el empleado parecía perder la paciencia con cada replica de la anciana, a la que con respeto se dirigía como "abuela"

–Un buen servicio, eso es lo que quiero

–Bien, entonces vaya a comprar a otro lado

–Pero que forma de hablarme es esa

–Abuela por favor, hay personas esperando su turno, así que no me demore mas

–Jovencito insolente, pero que atrevimiento, eso si en mis tiempos los jóvenes de tu edad eran muy respetuosos… - la mujer tomo su debida, mientras continuaba quejándose y se alejaba del lugar

–Anciana loca – susurro para si el empleado – el que sigue – se giro esperando los siguientes pedidos, fue cuando Roxas se acerco y le entrego el papel, sin poder evitar ver de manera curiosa al sujeto que lo atendía, debía admitir que lo que acabada de presenciar había sido divertido, no todos los días se reciben lecciones de comportamiento por parte de una mujer mayor, y aun mas divertido fue el ver la cara de molestia que puso cuando no fue atendida según sus normas.

–Esa mujer parecía algo irritada – comento Roxas al ver que la mujer seguía quejándose a lo lejos – si que dan un buen servicio por aquí eh

–Si esa abuela esta así no es problema mío y no la culpo por estar molesta, ya que no es la única por aquí – respondió con un tono molesto el empleado, al parecer el comentario de Roxas no había sido de su agrado

–Siempre eres así de amable con los clientes – continuo Roxas al ver el modo en que le respondía el otro

–No, solo es cuando critican mi trabajo o cuando personas que no tienen nada más que hacer, opinar de asuntos que no les incumbe, aquí tienes tus bebidas – le entrega su pedido sin siquiera mirar a Roxas, para después gritar – Vamos el que sigue, no tengo todo el día

Roxas solo se limito a tomar lo suyo, lanzándole una mirada de enojo al tipo ese, pensando que era un idiota con problemas de actitud. De regreso con los demás, Roxas dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa, al parecer Sora estaba muy feliz, ya que miraba con insistencia a Kairi, mientras que Namine muy interesada los escuchaba hablar.

–Aquí tienen – les ofreció Roxas

–Gracias – agradecieron Sora y Namine

–¿Que pasa Roxas?, luces algo molesto – pregunto curiosa Kairi

–No es nada, solo el pésimo servicio que dan en esa cafetería – respondió mientras bebía su jugo

–Sabes Roxas, Sora nos estaba contando que le gustaría salir el fin de semana – le ponía al tanto Namine

–¿A la playa? – continuo el rubio al recordar que Sora le había comentado hace unos días, que pensaba salir con otros amigos el próximo fin de semana a la playa, ignorando que Namine se refería a otra cosa

–Excelente idea Roxas, que mejor lugar para salir todos juntos – se alegro Namine, creyendo que el rubio les proponía una cita

–¿Eh? – definitivamente Roxas no entendía nada

–Esta decidido nos veremos el sábado chicos, pero ahora debemos irnos, vamos Kairi – la rubia se puso de pie seguida por su amiga

–Si y gracias por las debidas chicos, adiós Sora – Kairi se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla al castaño antes de irse, soltó una risita timada y se alejo con Namine, dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo

–Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿acabo de planear una cita con Namine? – dijo Roxas sin poder creerlo

–Y con Kairi – le recordó

–No es posible, y tú ni siquiera dices algo para evitarlo, ahora por tu culpa tendré que verla el sábado

–Yo pensé que habías cambiado de parecer y querías salir con ellas

–Dios por que me meto en estas cosas – se maldecía a si mismo el rubio

–Pero… viste como se despidió de mí, la viste

–Si Sora, la vi.

–Es tan linda – Por lo visto a Sora no le importaba mucho el enojo de Roxas, estaba mas interesado en su futura novia. Muy molesto por ser ignorado de tal forma, Roxas le arrojo el vaso de jugo a Sora, tal vez así recuperaría algo de compostura. Luego de discutir un rato Roxas decidió regresar por su cuenta a casa, quería dar una vuelta y comprar algunas cosas **solo**, así que Sora regreso al edificio, de seguro tendría tareas pendientes.

################

–Aquí tienes tu helado – Axel le entregaba un cono sabor fresa a un niño

–Gracias – pronunció feliz un niño de gorra verde, antes de salir corriendo

En eso entra el encargado, notando la falta de cierto castaño ruidoso, encontrando en su lugar a Axel

–Axel que haces aquí, ¿Donde esta Demyx?

–Ah… Zexion, veras lo que pasa es que… bueno…ah…

–¿Donde esta? – exigió saber luciendo no muy contento el peliazul

–Tenia que irse, le dolía… el estomago y fue al doctor, creo… - se dijo así mismo algo confundido con sus excusas

–Es la tercera vez que te encuentro trabajando a ti en lugar de Demyx, espero que sea la última vez que tu tonto amigo se ausente

–Descuida Zexion, ya no volverá a pasar

–Eso espero, ah y otra cosa, te quedaras a limpiar todo el lugar

–Que… pero yo no hice nada

–Y espero ver este lugar limpio cuando regrese o te lo descontare de tu paga – Zexion salio de la cocina triunfante, no esperarían esos dos salirse con la suya, por ahora se desquitaría con Axel, luego Demyx pagaría por sus faltas.

Ese engreído, lo castiga en lugar de a Demyx, pero esta vez Axel se las cobraría caro a su compañero, de mala gana obedeció las ordenes de limpiar TODO el lugar, lo cual le llevo mas tiempo del previsto, aun que gracias a la ayuda de Olette, termino su encargo, saliendo mas temprano del trabajo.

################

Luego de comprar algunas cosas, la tarde comenzaba a caer, dejando ver algunas estrella en el cielo, casualmente Roxas tenia que cruzar el parque para llegar a su casa, seguramente Sora lo esperaría afuera de su puerta para disculparse por ser tan distraído y justificarse diciendo cosas como "sabes que hace mucho quiero salir con Kairi" o "la playa no es tan mala, además iremos juntos", eso no importaba mucho ya, no tenia otra opción mas que ir, por mas que le desagradara la idea, intentando relajarse un poco, se quedo sentado en una banca frente a la carretera, las lámparas del parque comenzaron a encender y pocas personas cruzaban la calle, Roxas alzo la vista para observar un cielo que lucia hermoso, con las tonalidades propias del atardecer, definitivamente la próxima vez dejaría que Sora y las chicas hablaran, el solo se limitaría a escuchar.

Sin notarlo, otra persona llego y tomo asiento en la misma banca que Roxas, este por su parte seguía mirando el cielo, cuando de un momento a otro, cayo en cuenta de que no estaba solo, bajo la mirada y observo a su lado derecho, era un tipo de cabello pelirrojo y peinado extraño, mayor que el y extrañamente familiar, el al sentir la mirada de Roxas, volteo a mirarlo, tenia una mirada verdosa y calida, quedándose así por un momento.

–No eres tu el tipo de la cafetería – pregunto Roxas al recordar lo descortés que este había sido con el hace poco

–Si y tu eres el chico al que le gusta criticar – respondió algo sorprendido el pelirrojo

–Así parece

–Oye disculpa por haber sido tan grosero contigo, pero no tuve un muy buen día hoy

–Tampoco yo

–Soy Axel ¿y tú?

–Roxas

–Bien, parece que hoy no fue nuestro día de suerte, eh Roxas – saca una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofrece uno a su acompañante

–No gracias, no fumo

–Yo tampoco, solo quiero fumarlos por que son de un amigo, que me debe muchos favores

–Intentas vengarte de tu amigo fumando sus cigarros – pregunto curioso

–Exactamente, pero con eso de que hoy en día es casi imposible mantener la calma, busco nuevas formas de entretener mi enojo

–Lo se y mas aun cuando los amigos se empeñan en meternos en situaciones molestas y desagradables – respondió pensando en que tendría que ver a Namine en su no muy tranquilo fin de semana

–Lo vez tengo razón, por eso me fumo esto que sabe horrible, aunque quizás deba buscar una mejor forma de vengarme que sea menos dañina para mis pulmones – tosió un poco al probar el humo de cigarro, que provoco una risa por parte de Roxas

–No sabes fumar verdad – a Roxas le parecía muy divertido ver a Axel intentando fumar y no ahogarse en el intento

–Se nota demasiado no, creo que debería ser mas como tú e intentar tranquilizarme mirando el atardecer

–Si es muy hermoso ver los diferentes matices de colores combinarse en el cielo y cambiar poco a poco por tonos más oscuros, acompañado de una fresca brisa

–Nunca lo había visto de ese modo

–Deberías, es muy relajante

–Lo intentare, en fin debo irme hay un molesto compañero que me espera, fue un gusto hablar contigo Roxas

–Digo lo mismo, aunque pensé que eras más odioso

–Todos dicen lo mismo, en especial esa abuela de la cafetería

–Debiste disculparte con ella también

–Lo se, pero bueno, no creo que vuelva a comprar ahí de nuevo – se pone de pie – bien hasta luego Roxas

–Hasta luego Axel

Axel se alejo, hasta perderse de vista calles mas abajo, Roxas pasados unos minutos decidió regresar a casa, después de todo ese día no fue tan malo o quizás si…

* * *

_Hola a todos:_

_Espero que les guste esta historia, intente hacer este capitulo largo, ya que mis otros trabajos fueron muy cortos, no olviden dejar sus comentario, sugerencias, si les gusto o no la trama._

_Hasta luego y suerte_


End file.
